Sunflower Inside the Window
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Sora menemukan seorang anak yang kehilangan harapan hidupnya. . . Bisakah ia membantunya sedangkan waktunya tidak lama lagi? Sequel dari Sky Outside the Window. Mind to RnR?


**SUNFLOWER INSIDE THE WINDOW**

Hi All! XDDD

Fic ini adalah sequel dari "Sky Outside the Window", fic oneshotku!

Dipersembahkan pada para reviewers,

Untuk Nophie-chan (Phie) dan Ripiu (Jes) yang udah nge request,

Dan specialnya untuk Aicchan (Ai-san), sebagai ganti hadiah ultahnya yang kemarin,

Maaf karena tak memuaskan, dan sekarang aku mencoba menambah banyak deskripsi, semoga berkenan

Oh ya, meskipun ini sequel, bagi yang baru baca fic yang ini tapi belum baca yang 'Sky Outside the Window", tenang aja, karena jalan ceritanya sama hanya saja beda POV.

Well. . . ENJOY! XDDD

**DISCLAIMER: SQUARE ENIX, TETSUYA NOMURA, DISNEY.**

**RATE: K+**

**NB: Semua teks dibawah adalah Sora POV.**

**-XXX-**

"Kamar 201, silahkan masuk," ujar suster yang mengantarku masuk kedalam 'penjara' baruku. Yeah, kusebut penjara, karena dalam 4 hari terakhir ini aku akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku disini,

sendiri. . .

Aku terkena penyakit yang bernama Malattia Desperato, penyakit yang akan memutus urat lehermu tepat 4 hari setelah kau terkena penyakit itu. Dan 4 hari terakhirku dimulai dari sekarang. . .

Aku sedih, harus berpisah dengan teman-teman yang aku sayangi. Riku, Kairi, Namine, trio Tidus-Wakka-Selphie, dan seorang guru UKS muda yang lumayan akrab dengan kami, Mr. Axel.

Tadi, mereka melepasku dengan penuh haru. Karena itu memang terakhir kalinya aku bertemu mereka.

Papa, Mama, Xion adikku,

Dan juga saudara kembarku, Vanitas. . .

Meski terkadang ia jahil padaku, namun ia adalah kakak kembar yang baik.

Ialah yang memulangkanku dari sekolah, setelah Mr. Axel, guru UKS tersebut melaporkan terdapat tanda merah di leherku yang menjadi salah satu tanda terkenanya aku dengan penyakit mematikan itu.

Sebelum pulang, di toilet, ia meninjuku, menghajarku terlebih dahulu. Ia memakiku. Menyumpahiku, ia bilang aku tak becus menjaga anugerah Tuhan padaku. Ia bilang aku hanya akan menghabiskan uang milik orang tuaku, demi pengobatanku.

Meski kasar, aku tahu ia peduli padaku. Aku memeluknya erat dan berbisik jika aku menyayanginya. Ia hanya diam dan mendorongku. Lalu berkata,

"Man, kau yang bodoh ini takkan bisa membuatku lupa."

Itu membuatku menangis. Mengetahui betapa Vanitas menyayangi aku.

Namun semua itu telah berakhir. Aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru disini.

Yeah, kuharap ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan di 4 hari sisa hidupku. . .

"Sora, kau tahu? Di kamar no. 202, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang seusia denganmu. Ia sudah berada disini sejak umurnya 5 tahun. . ." Ujar Suster padaku. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Sejak usia 5 tahun? Sakit apa dia?

Ah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Mama dan Suster pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri di kamar ini, hendak mengurus segala keperluanku.

Aku sangat penasaran dengan anak itu, namun tak mungkin aku langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Aku bisa dikira penguntit.

Tercetus sebuah ide brilian dikepalaku.

Jika aku tak bisa menemuinya lewat pintu. . .

Kenapa tak lewat jendela saja?

Aku melompat keluar jendela kamarku. Mengendap-endap menghampiri jendela kamar no.202.

Kulihat seorang anak berambut blond tengah menatap langit dengan lembut. Namun ada kehampaan tersirat di tatapan matanya itu.

Seperti bunga matahari yang merindukan langit, bunga matahari yang terkurung dalam sebuah tabung kaca. . .

"Aku suka langit. . ."

"Hee, kau suka aku?" ujarku menjawab ucapannya.

Uh, kupikir aku sedikit GR juga yah, mana mungkin akulah yang ia maksud, ia bahkan tak pernah mengenalku.

Pemuda berambut blond itu menatap ke sekelilingnya. Sepertinya ia mencari dimana aku berada.

"Hei. . . Aku bicara padamu!" Ujarku sedikit kesal karena ia tak juga menoleh ke arahku berada.

Iapun menoleh padaku dengan sedikit terkejut. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hai," Sapaku riang.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya.

"Aku Sora Leonhart! Dan kau?" Tanyaku seraya berusaha menjulurkan tanganku sejauh mungkin, agar ia dapat meraihnya dan menjabat tanganku.

"Percuma, infuse ditangan kiri dan kananku jumlahnya 4," Ujarnya seraya mengangkat tangan kiri dan kanannya yang masing-masing ditancapi 2 infus.

Aku mengangguk dan menarik tanganku.

"Jadi kau suka langit?" tanyaku seraya mendongak keatas. Ia tersenyum.

"Yeah, mungkin," Ujarnya.

"Hee, begitu? Apa bagusnya langit?" Tanyaku heran. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang menyukai langit.

"Tentu bagus! Lihat saja warna birunya yang cantik, arak-arak awan yang menghiasinya, matahari yang bersinar, burung-burung yang berkicau. . ." Ujarnya dengan nada tersinggung. Aku tertawa. Dia lucu sekali.

"Tidak ada yang lucu menurutku," Ujarnya dingin. Okay, aku tak ingin membuatnya marah. Kuhentikan tawaku.

"Ahaha, yeah, sorry. Hey, warna mata kita sama!" Ujarku seraya menunjuk kearah matanya. Biru safir, sama sepertiku. Tapi entah kenapa, itu membuatku cukup senang. Ia memperhatikan mataku.

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu," ujarnya dengan nada yang tetap dingin. Tatapannya kembali sayu. Seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

Ah, aku ingin membuatnya ceria.

"Sora! Dimana kau?" Terdengar suara Mama memanggilku. Gawat, ketahuan jika aku sedang tak berada dalam kamar!

"Ya Ma!" Ujarku menjawab teriakannya. Akupun segera menoleh kearah anak berambut blond itu.

"Oh yeah, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Roxas Strife," Jawabnya datar. Uh, anak ini dingin sekali. . .

Aku ingin mencairkannya dengan kehangatan yang aku miliki. . .

"Kay, Roxas, besok aku akan menemuimu lagi. See ya!" Ujarku seraya melambai kearahnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamarku, lewat jendela. Uh, untung saja Mama sudah pergi keluar.

Tepat setelah aku masuk dengan sukses kedalam kamarku, Mama dan Suster masuk. Mama terlihat sedikit terkejut melihatku sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Hahaha. . . Hai," Ujarku gugup. Seperti orang bodoh.

"Darimana kau Sora?" Tanya Mama.

"Uh, ng. . . toilet sepertinya," Ujarku beerbohong. Mama menghela nafasnya.

"Mulai hari ini kau tinggal disini Sora, koridor khusus penyakit mematikan dimana tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menjengukmu. . . Aku rasa, aku akan merindukanmu," Ujar Mama. Aku sedikit terkejut. Tak ada yang boleh menjenguk? Aku tak dapat bertemu dengan orang-orang yang aku cintai bahkan di detik-detik kematianku?

Ah, bagaimana dengan Roxas? Apa ia juga tak pernah dijenguk? Suster bilang umurnya sama denganku, sedangkan beberapa hari lagi aku akan berulang tahun yang ke 15.

Berarti, selama 10 tahun ia hidup tanpa orang-orang yang dicintainya?  
Pantas saja, dia terlihat begitu lemah. . .

Suster pamit pergi meninggalkan aku dan Mama. Ia bilang, ia hendak memberikan obat dulu pada Roxas karena ini jamnya minum obat.

Setelah Suster pergi, Mama mendesah. Ia menatap lurus kearahku.

Mama terlihat sangat cantik, meskipun kini wajahnya sangat kusut tapi ia tetap terlihat cantik. Rambut onyx panjangnya dan mata emasnya yang bersinar. . . Vanitas sangat mirip dengannya. . .

"Kau anak bodoh! Kenapa kau sangat mudah terserang penyakit?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya diam.

Mama mulai -katanya hampir sama seperti kata-kata Vanitas tadi, namun hanya saja Vanitas lebih kasar daripada ini-bahkan sangat kasar dan menghadiahiku beberapa pukulan dan tendangan dulu sebelum memarahiku.

"Aku sayang Mama. . ." Ujarku memotong umpatannya.

Mama terdiam. Ia memelukku erat.

"Sora. . . Aku sayang kamu. Squall sayang kamu. Xion sayang kamu. Vanitas sayang kamu. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami?" ujarnya terbata seraya memelukku erat. Ah, Mama menangis.

"Mama. . . Jangan menangis," ujarku. Mama melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tak mungkin menangis," Ujar Mama. Mama memang sedikit kasar, namun aku tahu ia sangat sayang padaku. . .

Aku mencium lembut pipinya. Tepat setelah itu, Suster pun masuk dan mempersilahkan Mamaku untuk pergi keluar. Sebelum keluar, Mama tersenyum manis padaku.

"Kami menyayangimu Sora. . . Kami akan merindukanmu," Ujar Mama dan segera pergi meninggalkan aku.

"Mama!" Panggilku. Namun Suster mencegahku untuk pergi keluar. Ia memberikan baju rumah sakit untukku dan mengatakan jika setiap jam 13.00 ia akan datang untuk mengecek keadaanku.

Ah. . .

Hari-hari keceriaanku kini sudah berakhir. . .

**-XXX-**

Aku merasa sangat bosan. Dan rindu pada teman-temanku.

Kulirik jam. Sudah pukul 12.00. Ah, biasanya, jam segini, aku dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah bersama Kairi, lomba lari bersama Riku (yang sebenarnya selalu menunjukkan muka keberatan tiap kali aku memintanya, dan menganggap hal itu terlalu kekanakan meski pada akhirnya ia akan menurutiku), belajar bersama Namine si juara kelas (yang terkadang bahasa yang dipakainya terlalu tinggi hingga bukannya membuatku paham tapi malah tambah bingung dan menyerah di akhirnya), bertarung 3 lawan 1 bersama trio Tidus-Wakka-Selphie (yang tak pernah jera meski selalu kalah denganku) ataupun menemani (baca: mengganggu) Mr. Axel menjaga UKS hingga sore hari.

Pulangnya, aku menemani Xion yang pendiam mengerjakan PR nya (meski pada akhirnya ialah yang akan mengajariku soal-soal kelas 2 SMP miliknya), menemani Vanitas menonton film pembunuhan sadis (yang benar-benar sadis, sanggup membuatku mual dan tak dapat tidur semalaman dan sialnya, Vanitas hanya tertawa setan), mengajarkan Mama memasak (hanya itu kemampuanku dan Mama benar-benar tak mampu memasak, dan pada akhirnya akulah yang memasakkan untuk makan pagi, siang dan malam) dan mengantarkan bekal ke kantor Papa.

Namun hari-hari itu tak akan dapat kembali lagi.

Aku merasa sedih. Mendapati waktuku yang hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi.

Puk! Aku menepuk pipiku. C'mon, kemana perginya Sora yang ceria dan pantang menyerah? Yang selalu berfikir positif?

Pasti ada keajaiban. Dan aku akan terus hidup.

Ah, memikirkan ini, aku teringat pada si bunga matahari disamping kamarku. Kenapa aku tak menemuinya saja?

Aku segera melompat dari jendelaku. Aku berlari menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Panggilku.

"Sora?" Ujarnya terkejut. Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku.

"Aku datang sesuai janjiku," Ujarku. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Ia memperhatikanku, dari ujung kepalan sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau juga pasien? Sakit apa?" Tanyanya.

"Oh tidak, haha, aku bukan pasien penyakit berat kok, cuma maag kambuh saja. . ." Ujarku berbohong. Aku tak ingin ia mengetahui penyakitku, karena aku tak ingin membahasnya.

"Kau tak melihat kearah langit lagi?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia terlihat sedih.

"Dia hanya untuk dilihat namun tak dapat aku rasakan," ujarnya sedih. Ah, aku ingin menghiburnya.

kutunjuk langit. "Langit yang asli memang ada disana," ujarku dan segera menunjuk diriku sendiri, "Tapi langit yang lain 'kan ada disini!" ujarku ceria. Roxas tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Dia memang lebih cantik saat tertawa. . .

Roxas berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Aku sangat terkejut. "Hei, kau mau kemana? Toilet? Mau kupanggilkan suster?" Tanyaku beruntun. Iapun menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak. . . aku hanya ingin melihat langit lebih jelas saja," Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Hee. . . bukannya jika duduk malah tidak terlihat ya?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Roxas tertawa kecil, seperti ada rahasia dalam tawanya. . .

"Aku ingin berbicara langsung denganmu, atau bermain diluar bersamamu," Ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Aku mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Yeah! Kapan kau akan keluar? Apa nama penyakitmu? Kau sekolah dimana?" Tanyaku. Ia segera menundukkan wajahnya, bagaikan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan terluka. . .

"Maaf jika kau sungkan menceritakannya," Ujarku meminta maaf. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku tertawa dan segera melirik kearah jam dinding kamarnya.

"Jam 1 siang! Aku harus segera kembali, bye! Besok aku datang lagi!" Ujarku ceria seraya pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku. Tepat setelah itu, Suster masuk dan menatapku sedih.

"Lehermu sakit?" Tanyanya kasihan. Aku sedikit terganggu dengan hal itu. C'mon, jangan pandang aku seperti anjing terbuang jika kau tak sanggup untuk memelihara aku!

Aku berusaha tersenyum. Sebisaku, dan kau tahu saja bagaimana senyum seorang sakit yang tahu waktu hidupnya tak lama lagi.

"Tidak, kukira aku baik," ujarku.

"Baguslah. Esok aku akan mengeceknya lagi, jam 13.00," ujar Suster seraya tersenyum dan meninggalkan aku.

Aku tersenyum lemah. Kuhampiri cermin. Leherku memang merah, namun masih kecil.

Hah. . .

Aku tak diinfus, tak diberi obat atau diminta beristirahat diam dikasurku dan dilarang melakukan semua yang tak orang sakit lakukan.

Apa itu artinya semua sudah menyerah dengan penyakitku? Dan aku disini hanya untuk menyambut kematianku?

Ah. Aku tak ingin berfikir apapun. Aku harus, masih, dan bisa terus hidup.

Aku punya tugas. Tugasku sebagai langit.

Melindungi bunga matahari. . .

**-XXX-**

Hari ketigaku berada di penjara kehidupan ini.

Bosan.

Muak.

Ingin mati.

Bosan.

Muak.

Ingin mati.

Semua kata-kata itu selalu berulang dalam fikiranku, mengaduk otakku dan memaksanya untuk membuatku mengambil suatu keputusan yang sangat ekstrim.

Mengakhiri hidupku.

Yah, toh akhirnya aku akan mati juga.

. . .

HEEIII! Setan apa yang bebicara di otakku?

Mengetahui aku putus asa seperti ini, bagaimana orang-orang akan bilang tentangku?

Tidak. Aku harus ceria. Ha-rus-ce-ri-a.

Aku 'kan Sora, selalu kuat.

Ah, daripada pikiranku makin tak karuan. . .

Aku keluar dari jendela. Menemui apa yang harus aku lindungi.

Roxas. . .

Bunga matahari itu kini makin mendapatkan cahayanya. . .

_**~Tidak ada penyakit berat yang tak menggoyahkan pemiliknya.**_

_**Kesempatan hidup yang tipis adalah sesuatu yang paling ingin dilupakan.**_

_**Sesemangat apapun dirimu, kau tahu kau akan berakhir sama. . .**_

_**Cerialah. Berjuanglah.**_

_**Hatimu itu berhasil membohongi dirimu sendiri. . .~**_

Aku melompat keluar jendela dan berlari kearah jendelanya. Namun kudapati sesuatu berada didalam jendela tersebut, menghadap keluar. Sesuatu yang indah dengan rambut blond nya yang menarik.

"Whoa, Roxas! Kau mengagetkanku!" Ujarku terkaget melihat kepalanya muncul dari balik jendela. Ia duduk diatas sebuah kursi roda dengan 4 penyangga infuse. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau nakal, Sora. . ." ujarnya. Sepertinya ia tahu jika aku melompati jendela. Akupun melangkah mendekatinya dan ikut tertawa.

"Kau, kenapa tak tidur dikasurmu? Sudah hampir sembuh?" Tanyaku. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan langit. . ." Ujarnya seraya menatap lurus kearah langit.

"Lagipula penyakitku ini takkan sembuh," Ujarnya. Aku menatapnya lekat. Aku sangat ingin mengetahui penyakit apa yang membuatnya seperti mayat hidup ini, namun aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya.

"Aku terserang penyakit langka yang bahkan belum memiliki nama saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Penyakit itu membuat kulitku terasa sakit dan meleleh jika terkena sinar matahari secara langsung dalam waktu yang lama. . . membuatku mengeluarkan keringat darah segar dan rasanya sangat sakit. . . Dokter, Suster, Mama dan Papa selalu bilang aku akan sembuh, namun aku tak percaya itu," ujarnya pelan, bagai dapat membaca fikiranku. Kuangkat wajahnya. Aku sedikit marah dan kesal, mendapati semangat hidupnya yang nol dimataku.

"Kau pasti bisa sembuh! Bukankah kita berjanji akan bermain bersama dibawah terik matahari?" Tanyaku. Ia tersenyum.

"Setidaknya itu bisa jadi semangatmu untuk terus hidup, benar 'kan?" Tanyaku seraya tersenyum manis. Iapun mengangguk dan membalas senyumku.

Kami bertatapan sangat lama. Sepertinya ia bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"jam 1. Aku harus segera pulang ke kamarku," Ujarku seraya berlari menuju jendela kamarku.

"Besok aku datang lagi!" Teriakku.

"Aku menungggu!" Ujarnya.

Seperti biasa, Suster datang tepat saat aku masuk kedalam kamarku. Ia membawa sebuah kue tart yang lumayan besar.

"Ini kue untukmu," Ujar Suster tersebut seraya meletakkan kue tersebut dimeja.

Aku menghampirinya. Kulihat, sebuah kue tart berwarna merah dengan tulisan "Happy Birthday Sora!" Berwarna putih disitu.

Ada surat. Dan juga ada foto.

Kubaca suratnya.

"_Hai Sora, lama tak jumpa dan kami sangat merindukanmu._

_Hari ini kau berulang tahun, bukan begitu? Dan kami-aku, Riku, Namine, Mr, Axel, Tidus, Wakka dan Selphie bersama membuat sebuah kue tart untukmu._

_Maaf jika tidak enak! Riku tak mampu membedakan antara gula dan garam! Mr. Axel membuat semua krim menjadi berwarna merah! Tidus, Wakka dan Selphie malah asyik melempar tepung! Dan yang paling tidak aku percaya, Namine si jenius itu ternyata lemah dalam hal memasak! Dapatkah kau bayangkan jika ia memanggang semua bahan kue tanpa mengaduknya terlebih dahulu? Membiarkan tepung tetap seperti tepung, mentega tetap seperti mentega dan telur tetap seperti telur?_

_Jadi, yeah, beginilah karya kami. . ._

_Saat kami akan menitipkannya pada Ibumu, ternyata keluargamu tengah berfoto bersama. Lalu mereka mengajak kami, dan jadilah foto yang sekarang berada di tanganmu. . ._

_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 15 Sora. kelas sepi tanpamu._

_Semoga kau bahagia disana._

_Teman-teman mencintaimu._

_Keluargamu mencintaimu._

_Dan aku mencintaimu._

_Salam,_

_Kairi."_

Kurasa tubuhku bergetar. Kulihat foto yang ada di tanganku. Terlihat, semua berusaha untuk tersenyum ceria. Meski raut wajah mereka menampakkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

Kutitikkan air mataku. Air mata bahagia.

Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman. . ."

_**~Ia tertawa. Tertawa dalam kesedihannya.**_

_**Ia tertawa. Tertawa dalam pilunya.**_

_**Ia tertawa. Menertawakan malaikat kematian yang akan menjemputnya esok.**_

_**Ia tertawa. Menertawakan Tuhan yang ia anggap tak adil.**_

_**Ia tertawa. Terus tertawa dan berharap semua akan berakhir. . .~**_

Aku berhenti tertawa. Nyatanya tawaku ini hanyalah sekedar pengganti tangisku.

Kusendok sedikit kue tart berwarna merah itu. Terdapat colekan disana-sini.

Kurasa kuenya.

Asin. . . dan terasa tak mengembang alias masih lembek, belum matang sempurna. . .

Namun ini adalah kue terenak yang pernah aku makan. . .

Ugh, tiba-tiba leherku terasa sangat sakit.

Aku merasa pusing. Kepalaku berdentum, memainkan nada dengan memukulkan setiap inci otakku, membuatnya hancur sedikit-demi sedikit dalam setiap iramanya.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi tidur. Membiarkan irama-irama itu menjadi lagu pengantar tidurku yang indah.

**-XXX-**

Hari ini.

Hari keempatku.

Hari terakhirku.

Miris, jika mendapati aku mati padahal kemarin baru saja aku berulang tahun yang ke 15.

Aah! Hentikan pikiran bodoh ini! Ini membuat leherku sakit! Makin sakit!

Aku tahu wajahku pucat. Dan aku ingin tidur untuk melupakan semua.

Namun, aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirku hanya dengan bersantai.

Kuambil laptopku. Mencoba menghapus kesedihanku.

Kubuka sebuah situs. Ladang bunga matahari.

Indah sekali. . .

Letaknya di sisi timur kota ini.

Ah, sepertinya aku harus memberi tahu sahabatku.

Si bunga matahari.

"Sora!" Teriak Roxas saat ia melihatku keluar dari jendela kamarku. Aku berlari mendekatinya. Aku terus-terusan memegang leherku, khawatir jika ia melihat leherku yang memerah.

"Ada apa Sora? Kau terlihat tak enak, jika kau sakit tidurlah, maag mu kambuh lagi?" Tanyanya khawatir. Aku menggeleng dan segera tersenyum.

"Tak apa, sedikit telat makan tadi pagi. Oh ya, kau tahu? Aku menemukan sebuah ladang bunga matahari yang indah di sisi timur kota ini saat aku sedang ber-internet ria! Bagaimana jika kita kesana nanti, saat kau dan aku sembuh?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tersenyum.

"Ide yang bagus! Namun, kapan aku bisa sembuh?" Ujarnya lemah. Kutepuk pundaknya.

"Tenang saja, kau akan segera sembuh. Aku janji akan selalu mendatangimu, kita kan sahabat," Ujarku seraya tersenyum manis. Ia membalas senyumku. Dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Lalu, kenapa ladang bunga matahari?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tahu? Menurutku kau itu seperti bunga matahari, selalu melihat kearah langit. Tubuhmu rapuh, namun kau masih tetap hidup. Dan suatu saat, saat kau tinggi besar dan menjadi bunga matahari dewasa, kau akan bersyukur tentang perjuangan hidupmu melalui kerapuhan tubuhmu. . . Dan melihat langit adalah hal paling indah dalam hidupmu. . ." Ujarku. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku suka langit?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Karena dilangit ada matahari. . . cahayanya hangat dan membuatku nyaman," Ujarnya. Aku tertawa. Hanya tertawa, karena aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa arti dari ucapannya itu.

"Apa kita bisa berteman selamanya, Sora?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tentu! Aku berjanji padamu, sampai maut menjemputku aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu," Ujarku sambil menjulurkan kelingkingku.

"Aku juga!" Ujarnya seraya melingkarkan kelingkingnya di kelingkingku. Kamipun tertawa bersama. Meski aku tak dapat lagi menahan sakitku. Tanpa sengaja, air mataku mengalir.

Ia melihat leherku. Leher merahku yang terkutuk.

"Lehermu?" Tanyanya. Aku segera menutup leherku dengan tanganku.

"Digigit nyamuk, darahku kan manis," Ujarku seraya tersenyum lemah.

"Kau benar-benar tak beres hari ini. . ." Ujarnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh. Jangan berkata seolah aku akan mati," ujarku pelan, dan sedikit menyesali kata-kataku tadi. Ia tertawa kecil. Yeah, tertawa. Ia tak tahu jika aku memang benar-benar akan mati sebentar lagi. . .

"Jam 1! Aku harus pulang!" Ujarku. Ia tertawa.

"lama kelamaan kau seperti Cinderella saja, Sora," ujarnya. Aku tertawa dan menggenggam jarinya erat karena tak ingin menyentuh selang infusnya.

"Roxas, ingatlah kau masih punya harapan untuk hidup! Ingatlah langit dan padang bunga matahari yang menunggumu! Jika kau kesepian, lihatlah langit!" Ujarku. Ia tersenyum.

"Ah, padahal aku ingin memelukmu. . ." ujarku pelan. Airmataku mengalir.

"Kau tak apa? Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kamarmu," Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk. Kuhapus air mataku.

"Sampai jumpa, Roxas!" ujarku seraya berlari sambil melambai kearahnya dan masuk ke kamarku melalui jendela.

"Jangan lupa datang besok ya!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum.

Besok?

Maaf Roxas, aku tak dapat berjanji.

Waktuku. . . Aku tak punya waktu lagi, Roxas. . .

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku. Berusaha menghapus airmata yang meleleh di pipiku.

Aku melangkah. Menulis sebuah surat untuk Roxas.

"_Roxas,_

_Bunga matahari yang selalu menghadap kearah langit._

_Saat aku mendengar tentangmu dari suster yang mengantarku di hari pertama kita bertemu, aku sangat penasaran padamu._

_Lalu aku menemukanmu tengah menatap langit, seperti bunga matahari. Namun kau bunga matahari yang layu._

_Aku menghampirimu, berharap membuatmu ceria dan, itu berhasil._

_Namun maafkan aku, aku tak dapat memenuhi janjiku._

_Aku bukan menderita maag, namun menderita penyakit yang kau kenal sebagai "Malattia Desperato". Kau tahu kan? Penyakit yang merenggut nyawamu dalam 4 hari terhitung dari kau terkena penyakit tersebut, dengan tanda pembengkakan urat leher dan akan meletus pada waktunya. Kemarin, kau melihat tanda merah di leherku, bukan? Itu adalah tanda, hampir meletusnya urat leherku. . ._

_Kumohon jangan marah padaku. Aku tak ingin membohongimu._

_Terima kasih telah memberiku waktu indah di hari-hari menjelang kematianku. Kau masih bisa hidup, Roxas! Kalahkan penyakitmu dan hiduplah demi aku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, menyinari bunga matahari karena itu adalah tugasku sebagai langit. . ._

_Aku menantimu di padang bunga matahari itu, dimana kau adalah bunga tercantik yang pernah aku naungi. . ._

_Sora, yang akan selalu menaungimu."_

Aku tersenyum. Kubungkus surat tersebut dengan kain putih, dan kupeluk erat.

Aku menggigit bibirku.

Airmataku mulai menetes lagi.

Kini bunga matahari itu dapat hidup sendiri. . .

Tak lagi memerlukan langit untuk menaunginya. . .

Kini tugasku sudah selesai. . .

Dan kini saatnya untuk mengucapkan "selamat tinggal" pada kehidupan yang indah ini. . .

Mama, Papa, Vanitas, Xion, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Mr. Axel, Tidus, Wakka dan Selphie,

Terima kasih.

Bunga matahariku.

Terima kasih. . .

Kurasakan leherku bagai ditekan. Aku tak bisa bernafas, meski aku mencobanya sekuat tenagaku.

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku, namun tak bisa.

Leherku, nafasku sesak. . .

Aku terjatuh dari kursi.

Aku mengeluarkan darah hitam dari mulutku.

Kh, ujung tenggorokanku serasa hancur. . .

Aku terus mengeluarkan suara yang sama. Jeritan yang sama yang takkan terdengar orang lain karena ruangan ini kedap suara.

Imajinasiku kni mulai bermain dalam otakku.

Aku berada dalam sebuah ruangan putih. Tiba-tiba, semua orang yang aku cintai, Mama, Papa, Xion, Vanitas, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Mr. Axel, Tidus, Wakka dan Selphie mengelilingiku. Menatapku dengan pandangan sayu.

Aku terperanjat dan melangkahkan kakiku.

Namun lantaiku berpijak langsung runtuh.

Membuatku jatuh.

Aku sangat terkejut.

Tidak! Aku belum mau mati!

Namun, kurasakan sesuatu menangkap tanganku.

Roxas, dengan baju berwarna putih. Wajahnya bersinar, tersenyum dan memegang tanganku erat.

"Terima kasih. . ." Ujarnya seraya merenggangkan pegangannya padaku.

Membiarkan aku jatuh dalam kegelapan lagi.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang semakin jauh, dan tak terlihat lagi.

Aku tersenyum.

Kini aku tak lagi takut akan kematian.

Aku tak takut. . .

Hingga aku menemukan dasarnya, aku akan terus percaya. . .

Cahaya itu terus bersamaku. . .

Malaikat kematian, bawalah keranjang nyawaku, letakkan sabitmu dileherku,

Dan bunuhlah aku. . . Sahabatku. . .

**-XXX-**

Whoa! Aku tak menyangka ini selesai! XD

Bagaimana? Apa endingnya sedikit aneh?

Maksudnya, Sora itu manggil malaikat kematian dengan sebutan "Sahabat". . .

Dan lagi, ugh, untuk mengikuti cerita terpaksa aku menggunakan Kairi disini, bilang saja yah jika OOC? XD

Satu lagi.

Ripiu? ^^

NB: Nama penyakit Sora aku yang buat, dari bahasa Italia,

Malattia: Penyakit

Desperato: Tidak ada harapan

Semoga berkenan! XD


End file.
